User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated Song: Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk
The Hit Ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer Platinum This is for those girls hood, Its good girl Heterogeneous masterpiece The 'sense It is the survival of the city GOT, login food Saint Laurent I'm good, you want to kiss me I'm too hot (hot damn) This is called the Police and Fire I'm too hot (hot damn) To ensure long for people to retire in Thailand I'm too hot (hot damn) My name is said to you, I do not know I'm too hot (hot damn) Money, 'bout my bad clock They break Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Saturday night, our place I just look (to) do not you think And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me Oh, hey, hey, hey! Stop I wait a little bit My cup fill some alcohol in it And signed the check, a bite Julio! Get the track! I drove Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi "If we appear, we prove beyond And smoother than fresh bottle Chomsky I'm too hot (hot damn) This is called the Police and Fire I'm too hot (hot damn) To ensure long for people to retire in Thailand I'm too hot (hot damn) My name is said to you, I do not know I'm too hot (hot damn) Money, 'bout my bad clock They break Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Girls playing your Hallelujah (whuoo) Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Give you a "terrorist cell cause" Saturday night, our place I just look (to) do not you think And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me Oh, hey, hey, hey! Before we left Imma me give you some law Residential funk you, your cell Fink Residential Funk You, your cell Funk My residential funk, funk residential tell you Residential funk you, your cell Fink Come on, dance Switch If you are a sexy, not shown, Freaky, if you do not want to have it, Do not brag about it, come to me Come on, dance Switch If you are a sexy, not shown, Well, well, we are at a point on Saturday night And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me And just look, do not believe me Oh, hey, hey, hey! You residential Fink, Fink neighborhood you (or whaa said.) Residential funk you, your cell Fink You residential Fink, Fink neighborhood you (or whaa said.) Residential funk you, your cell Fink You residential Fink, Fink neighborhood you (or whaa said.) Residential funk you, your cell Fink You residential Fink, Fink neighborhood you (or whaa said.) Fink your neighborhood Category:Blog posts